Tales of Lost Blood
by WithoutWingsX
Summary: Adi Sparrow has never been a normal child. Ever since she was 4, alchemy was literally shoved down her throat. How was the 7 year old girl suppose to know what would happen when a human transmutation was attempted? Left without a father, how will this girl cope, and can she survive the hardships yet to come? FOREVER HIATUS
1. Running Away

**Hello people! This is your friendly author, here to clear a few things up for you! Think of Adi as one year younger than Edward Elric. Plus they do not live even close to each other and are not destined to meet anytime soon, and this is NOT a EdwardXOC fic. This is my own character, and her own past and present.**

* * *

**Disclaimer- I do not own fullmetal alchemist, but when I win the lottery, that may change!**

Tales of Lost Blood

"Do it Adi!" The stern dark haired man yelled at the crying girl who leaned over the transmutation circle, fear evident in her eyes.

"No.. no!" The girl sobbed as her father glared at her. "It might kill you!" she screamed but the man shook his head.

"Do it!" He yelled hoarsely and the girl finally obliged, stretching down her small petite hands and placing them on the edge of the circle. Immediately the room was bathed in blue light and the girl was blinded as tendrils of smoke rose from the floor to surround the girl and the crippled man standing next to her. She panicked and tried to yank her hands up from the floor, but to her horror they were stuck to the ground. Tears streamed down her face as the smoke surrounded her and her father and a blinding light flashed in her eyes and it all went black.

The 7 year old opened her heavy eyelids as her pupils were met with pure whiteness. She sat up and rose to her unsteady feet, turning around quickly as she heard screams.

"Father!" She screamed out as she saw her dad being pulled apart piece by piece. The purple smoke writhed like a human as it grabbed her decaying father and dragged him into a large gray gate that filled her vision.

"Adi, get out of here!" He screamed and tears ran down the confused girls face.

"Yes Adi, you better hurry," a voice hissed and Adi turned to see a woman clothed in white. Her facial expression was unclear as it was also covered in light. Only her shape was outlined in darkness. Then suddenly the woman screamed in agony and pulled a spear from her side. The woman glared at the offender, Adi's father. In that second Adi turned heel and ran from the visions dancing in her eyes. Again she ran into the blackness, this time embracing it as her world went dark.

She awoke again in that dreaded room. All alone, only bloodstains on the floor as her company. "Father!" She screamed out into the darkness. "Father!"

Adi's life was simplified from then on. She was sent to live with her grandmother after her father was proclaimed missing and dead. She tried to tell them what had happened, but it was chalked up to childhood trauma. The worse thing, her grandmother forbade the use of alchemy. Forced to use it in secret, Adi became the perfect child, following orders, never talking back. The picture of perfection. All until she turned 11.

The wind howled and tore at the thin cloak covering the running girl. Through the darkening forest she ran, the sound of pursuers had long since faded. "Gotta make it there," the exhausted girl huffed, hair blowing in the wind as her breath clashed with the cold air, visible in the filter of dull light. "Gotta make it to Central, for… for father!" She said, never slowing as she continued her pace into the fast approaching night.

* * *

**DUH DUH DUH! It is short for suspense reasons. Plus lack of time. I have more stories to work on so who knows when the next chapter will be up.**


	2. Staying Out of Sight

"So let me get this straight," The dark haired man asked her. "You, an 11 year old child, want to take the state alchemy exam? Because there are still 6 more months before the exam. But since I am such a kind soul, you can stay with me and use my books to study. That's only if you like children, that is." The cheerful man shoved a picture in Adi's face. "This is my beautiful daughter Elisa! Isn't she just the cutest thing you've ever laid your eyes on? She was born about half a year ago and she is still the most gorgeous thing I have ever seen. Anyway let me call Mustang and let him know we have another young applicant. Did you know we had a 12 year old get the title of State Alchemist last round? You might just set the record too, if you are still 11 when the assessment happens." The man droned on then excused himself to make a call. A few minutes later he came back and led Adi to his home.

"Okay, so here we are, are you ready?" Hughes patted Adi on the back. They stood in front of the large building, as Adi gazed up at it. She nervously nodded and made her way up the steps.

"Okay, try to get as much done in the allotted time, and start," The test administrator called out and Adi got down to business.

"So how was your day? Did you finish the test, do you think you did alright!" Hughes called out to Adi as she made her way down the steps to him, warily. She noticed a dark haired man standing next to the over-hyper chatter-box. "Adi, this is my dear friend Colonel Mustang," Hughes said and put his arm over the stone-faced colonel.

"Pleasure, sir," Adi said respectfully and turned to glare at Hughes.

"Adi here could easily be the next Edward Elric, taught her all she knows, like a daughter to me," Hughes bragged as Adi pondered. Edward Elric… she was sure she had heard that name before.

"Another Fullmetal? I think one is enough," Colonel Mustang interrupted and Hughes glared at his supposed "close friend".

"Why do you dislike Ed so much?" Hughes asked, scratching his head.

"He calls me Colonel Bastard," Mustang said dryly.

"You take every opportunity to point out his height," Hughes replied and Roy smirked.

"I just call him pipsqueak.. an appropriate name for someone like him," Adi tapped her foot as the two men bickered. Edward Elric, she still couldn't remember where she had heard that name.

"Anyway Colonel, I have to take Adi here home. She has a big day tomorrow." The Colonel nodded and Adi followed the cheerful man to his car.

"So how was your day?" Hughes asked as they drove in the direction of his house.

"Good, I feel like I did well."

"That's great news, guess you'll find out tomorrow," Hughes grinned and Adi politely returned the smile.

"Yes," She trailed off, staring out of the window, her head in the clouds. Hughes stopped the car and the two piled out of the car, as Hughes opened his front door. The smell of delicious food filtered out and Adi's nose tingled. That smelled really good! The two went into the dining room and sat down at the table as Gracia brought out a steaming plate of food. As the family got down to eating Adi felt it an appropriate time to ask her question.

"Who is Edward Elric?" she asked and Hughes looked at her.

"You know, the youngest State Alchemist ever? He doesn't need transmutation circles to do alchemy," Hughes said. Adi suppressed a grin, like _that_ was an accomplishment. "It is known that he only joined the military to get his brothers body back and his arm and leg. His brother is about your age, Adi. Although you wouldn't know it, I mean he seems huge, being in that armor and all." Armor, this was an interesting development, Adi couldn't help but think. What she could do if she could just get her hands on something like that…..

* * *

**Thabks to my ONE and awesome follower! Hopefully that one be added to, but i'm not complaining. RawR (r and r) if you love Alphonse ;P that was random!**


	3. Her Personal Battles

"Okay Adi, Mustang may have mentioned to me that it could be a battle exam… maybe." Hughes tried to hint her as they walked up the steps of central. "So just do your best, I am sure you will do fine!" Hughes said and she walked off. Piece of cake.

"Adi, right?" That man from yesterday was talking to her. What was his name…..

"Yes," she responded politely.

"You will be against participant 7 in a few minutes so just take a seat over there." He directed and went back to sit with the panel of judges. Adi noticed a boy and suit of armor sitting on the sidelines, the blonde boy looking bored. She couldn't read the armor though, although she felt the vibrations of heartbeat below her. It didn't have one, she realized, interesting.

"Number 7 and 8 please enter the arena at this time." The man… Mustang! She remembered now, called. "Remember; try not to kill your opponent unless it is in protection." Adi sighed inward, how was it supposed to be fun now?

The man, number 7, faced her. She smirked at him, rising up to her full height of 5ft 3. Yes, he was at least a foot taller, but no, he couldn't beat her. Why not reveal a little bit of her real power.. She wondered. The man took his stance from across of her. The arena was filled with raw minerals.

"Go!" One of the men called and the man leaned down to draw a circle. Adi sighed and decided to end this fast. In less than a second she was behind the man, and with one tap, turned him to stone. She bounced off him and flipped onto her feet, knocking the statue over with a thud, cracking it, yet it stayed together. She was met with silence and the watchers looked at her with shock. She closed her eyes and listened to the sounds running across the ground. The boy and armor were talking. She looked up and narrowed her eyes at the two. They looked up and her and she let a smirk curved her lips, revealing an abnormally sharp canine tooth.

"I guess, um, number 8 wins that round?" Mustang said, staring at her wide eyed. "Can you change him back, or is he.. dead?" The man asked her and she grinned and walked over to the fallen statue, she poked it and immediately it turned back into a screaming man, with cuts running across his entire body. Sounds of agony and shrieks came from the fallen alchemist.

"Do I have to fix him?" Adi asked Mustang in a bored tone and Mustang nodded carefully. Aiming a kick to his stomach, Adi's foot connected with a flash of bright light. And the man was now fully healed. He stood up and looked himself over, before falling to his knees and bowing before Adi. She almost laughed as all the other contestants stared at them in disbelief. She walked back to her seat, wary of the eyes on her as she smirked. Taking her seat, Mustang announced the winners so far and that they would be continuing tomorrow with the final matches. Then Mustang practically ran out of the arena area and Adi touched the ground. She felt her way to him through the earth and was about to grab onto his words when a tap on her shoulder knocked her back to consciousness. She stood up and glared at the person who dared to disturb her. Standing before her was the boy, who was supposedly a year old than her, and the suit of armor.

"Edward Elric," she hissed out and the armor jumped in fear, yet honestly she couldn't tell what it was from due to a lack of heartbeat and blood. She turned her gaze on the armor and grinned, circling around the fidgeting.. thing. Edward's heartbeat was normal though, it seemed he wasn't frightened of her. That would have to change.

"Okay, give it up." Edward said, holding out his palm. Adi tilted her head and just looked at him.

"What?" She asked dryly.

"The philosophers stone of course!" He said and glared at her.

"Philosophers stone…." She said and wracked her database. "Please give me a second." She touched the ground and transferred through the energy into the all the books within a 10mi radius. Flipping through books and disregarding the shrieks of people she downloaded all the information.

"Okay, I understand now. I have now learned what it is." She said and he looked unimpressed at her, until a woman ran up, shrieking.

"The books! They started moving! And now a bunch of them are wiped clean, like all white!" The woman yelled at one of the military personnel and Adi grinned.

"Oops." She said dryly.

* * *

**Next Chappy Chap. RawR :)**


End file.
